1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides curable poly(acrylate) compositions, cured reaction products of which demonstrate improved resistance to shrinkage when exposed to hydrocarbon fluids, such as transmission fluids and oil-and fuel-based fluids.
2. Brief Description Of Related Technology
Poly(acrylate) compositions have excellent sealing and adhesive properties, and have many commercial uses. For instance, they can be formed into gaskets which are used extensively in the automotive industry or applied as conformal coatings in electronics applications.
In use, poly(acrylate) compositions may become exposed to a variety of conditions, including exposure to hydrocarbon fluids such as fuel oil or oil-containing products, transmission fluid, and other petroleum products. Poly(acrylate) compositions, however, frequently suffer from the drawback that they shrink when exposed to hydrocarbon fluids. Such volume shrinkage can occur, for example, due to the dissolution of additives such as plasticizers in the polyacrylates composition. A commercial incident of this event occurs within the engine, specifically the engine gaskets. If the engine gaskets shrink, fluids can start leaking from the engine, which is clearly not desirable. Accordingly, it would be desirable for a polyacrylate composition to be imparted with improved shrinkage-resistance.
Polyacrylates useful in such polyacrylate compositions are oftentimes quite viscous in nature, leading to difficulties in processing. Many diluents appear to be incompatible with such polyacrylates, in that they either solvate poorly at best (if at all), or they phase separate from the polyacrylates.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to identify diluents that are compatible with the polyacrylates so that polyacrylate compositions may be formulated, and the processing of which may be improved.